


Safety and Kneeling

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Kneeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers!</p><p>Post-assassination of Adewale, Shay is falling apart. Gist puts him back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety and Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aridette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/gifts).



 

Shay barely makes it to the Morrigan,  beginning to  shake and  on the verge of tears . 

Chris takes one look at him and rushes forward, almost carrying Shay into his cabin.

Shay begins to cry,  taking great deep shuddery breaths.

"Kneel. Kneel for me, Shay." Chris says, lowering Shay to the ground in front of a chair, before  easing himself into the chair. "You are safe ."

There's no response from Shay , he just continues to cry.

"SHAY!" Chris yells, hiding the little twinge of fear at Shay's  lack of acknowledgement . Regardless of how upset he is, he always reacts.

Shay snaps his head up, staring at Chris as if noticing him for the first time. "I-I'm a monster..."

"No , you aren't . Darling, kneel for me. I have you."

The younger man hiccups but complies, resting his cheek on Chris' thigh. 

"Good boy." Chris reaches down to undo the length of ribbon holding Shay's ponytail. Once it's down, he cards one hand through Shay's hair, the other lightly stroking the other's face. "Did the Assassin call you a monster?"

Shay nods, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I am..." His breathing picks up again, his body shaking as he relives the assassination, he relives the feeling of hearing one of the greatest Assassins to ever live, call him a monster in his dying breath.

"Shush, you're not." Chris keeps petting Shay's hair. "Breathe for me, love. Breathe." He takes deep breaths, gently nudging his captain's cheek to get  him to focus .

Shay focuses on Chris' breathing, forcing himself to match it. His first mate's heavy hand stroking his hair soothes him further. He keeps his eyes on Chris', needing the love and gentle affection he finds in them.

"What a good boy, Shay. I'm so proud of you." And he is. Shay has come a long way, through trials Chris doubts he would have pulled through so well.

Shay manages a soft smile at Chris' praise, tension easing from his shoulders.

Chris wipes Shay's tears away with his thumb, smiling down at him. "We can stay like this as long as you need, darling." He leans down to press a kiss to Shay's forehead. "Come up here when you feel ready."

Shay nods, closing his eyes. He takes a few more minutes before getting up and slipping into Chris' lap. He puts his face in the crook of the older man's neck, enjoying the overwhelming feeling of safety.

Chris pulls him close, one hand still stroking his hair, the other rubbing soothingly against his lower back.

They sit like that for some time, neither tiring. 

Finally Shay pulls back to give Chris a chaste kiss on the lips, mumbling a thank you against his lips.

Chris  smiles and kisses back, mouthing a soft "you're welcome" against Shay's cheek.

Shay lets out a little happy noise, wrapping his arms around his first mate's neck and cuddling in close. 

Chris chuckles and  embraces his captain, taking pride in knowing he's a safe place for Shay.   


**Author's Note:**

> I read a really good fic the other day that was for the Kingsman fandom and had a character enter into a pseudo sub drop state. That's what I was going for in this.


End file.
